


The Essen Tasch

by mila007



Series: Драбблы по Юрцам [21]
Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossover, First Meetings, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Виктуюри в эстетике "Оттенков магии"______HB gift for Die_Glocke <3





	The Essen Tasch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).



Балы-маскарады в преддверии Эссен Таш Виктор Никифоров, трехкратный чемпион магических состязаний и маг трех стихий, обожал. Ему нравилось ощущать на себе королевское гостеприимство, нравилось ловить восхищенные взгляды, нравилось, наконец, просто пребывание во дворце не по работе, а ради удовольствия. 

Ал, с которым он поделился этими соображениями накануне состязаний, скривился и выдал тираду, суть которой сводилась к тому, что ему бы тоже это все нравилось, если бы до сих пор было разрешено. На что Виктор философски заметил, что титул принца-консорта на дороге не валяется и кто бы еще жаловался. Как и всегда при упоминании Рая, лицо Алукарда расплылось в мечтательной улыбке. Так что Виктор не преминул напомнить, что как минимум один танец Его Величество обещал подарить своему любимому троекратному чемпиону. После чего пришлось очень быстро уклоняться от летящего в его сторону бокала – Ал отчего-то был невероятно ревнив.

В ожидании обещанного Его Величеством танца Виктор стоял на балконе, наблюдая за волнующейся толпой внизу – придворные, гости, маги-соперники – все в ярких костюмах, веселятся, смеются, маги примеряются друг к другу. А вот и Кристоф Джакометти, в очередном ярко-алом костюме огненного духа, оглядывается по сторонам – явно в поисках Виктора, они не успели еще пообщаться после его приезда в Лондон. Крис уже вторые Игры подряд пытается отвоевать его титул. Не то, чтобы амбиции Мастера Джакометти были совершенно необоснованными. Виктору даже было любопытно, хватит ли Крису сил пройти до финала в этот раз. Потому что кроме них двоих, тут было еще тридцать четыре сильнейших мага. Особенно стоило бы опасаться фаройцев. И не сбрасывать со счетов весканцев – они из года в год совершенствовались и до ужаса не любили сдаваться.

Виктор оторвал взгляд от пестрой толпы внизу и изучил балконы. В столь ранний час они практически пустовали – еще никому не хотелось сбежать от света, шума и галдежа, чтобы уединиться в одном из темных альковов. Никому кроме него и незнакомого юноши, почти слившегося с тенями у самой дальней колонны. Виктор был заинтригован. И, глянув еще раз в сторону королевской четы – Алукард скучал, пока Рай беседовал с вернувшимся по такому случаю домой Келлом – направился к незнакомцу.

– Добрый вечер! Отчего столь очаровательный молодой человек, как вы, прячется в дальнем углу балкона вместо того чтобы сиять внизу? – Виктор широким жестом обвел толпу внизу.

Юноша вздрогнул и повернулся к Виктору. Он был одет в черный костюм, поверх которого, как морозные узоры на стекле, тянулась хрустальная обшивка. Легкий черный плащ, накинутый на плечи, завершал образ. Впрочем, когда юноша повел плечом, плащ вывернулся, показывая ярко-алую подкладку. Половину лица скрывала черная же маска с хрустальной инкрустацией. Из-за маски на Виктора испуганно смотрели большие глаза шоколадного цвета.

Морозные узоры снаружи и алые всполохи внутри. Виктор улыбнулся в предвкушении.

– М-мастер Никифоров! – выдохнул юноша. – Вы…

– Я, – кивнул Виктор. – Добрый вечер. И давайте без официоза – просто Виктора будет достаточно.

– Тогда я – просто Юри, – юноша больше не заикался, но в его глазах плескалась паника пополам с восторгом. – Это большая честь…

– Забавно, у меня есть племянник – практически ваш тезка, – перебил его Виктор. Слова о чести слышать не хотелось. Хотелось любоваться Юри.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Юри. И тут же прикусил губу, будто сказал лишнего.

Виктор продолжал пристально изучать стоявшего перед ним юношу. Что-то в его облике казалось отдаленно знакомым, но что именно?

– Не подарите ли мне танец? – Виктор протянул Юри руку. Тот, поколебавшись, ее принял.

– С удовольствием, – чужая улыбка, первая, подаренная ему, ослепила Виктора. На миг ему показалось, что он готов взлететь здесь и сейчас, но тяжесть чужой ладони удерживала его, привязывала к земле и… к хозяину ладони.

Юри оказался замечательным партнером и невероятно талантливым танцором. Первый танец неспешно перешел во второй, затем в третий, после чего они сделали передышку на бокал легкого вина и вновь закружились в танце. Юри почти все время молчал – то ли смущаясь, то ли по натуре был таким тихим. Так что Виктор болтал за двоих, и пытался разговорить Юри – хотелось слушать его голос, впитывать его присутствие всеми доступными чувствами. Но на все вопросы тот лишь мотал головой либо отделывался общими фразами. Зато он искренне смеялся всем шуткам Никифорова и его смех Виктор готов был слушать часами.

После очередного танца они вновь отошли в сторону – освежиться и отдышаться. Виктора отвлекли разговором подошедшие знакомые, а когда он обернулся, на столике рядом стоял пустой бокал, и не было никаких следов его таинственного Юри. Остаток вечера Виктор провел в бесплотных попытках отыскать своего сбежавшего юношу, но увы – его будто и не было на этом вечере.

Зато был Алукард, который на очередном обходе зала перехватил его и утащил к Раю со словами, что только Никифоров мог заставить Его Величество ждать своей очереди для обещанного танца. Виктор решил отложить поиски на время и с радостью принял приглашение Его Величества. 

– Ты чего такой дерганный? – со смешинками в глазах спросил Рай, когда на очередном круге Виктор чуть не свернул шею – ему показалось, что на другом конце зала мелькнул знакомый черно-красный плащ. Пришлось рассказывать. Зато весь остаток танца Его Величество развлекался за счет своего подданного – не каждый день от Виктора Никифорова юноши сбегают.

– Погоди, об этом еще Ал не слышал!.. 

Виктор мысленно застонал и поставил себе новую цель – отыскать таинственного незнакомца сразу же после Эссен Таш.

 

Впрочем, искать его не потребовалось. Ведь им вновь довелось увидеться на следующий же день – на церемонии открытия Игр. Виктор кусал локти и ругал себя последними словами – как он мог быть так глуп, что даже не предположил, что его таинственный Юри может оказаться тем самым Юри Кацуки, одним из новичков среди участников Эссен Таш?! Крис с Алукардом, когда узнают об этом, будут смеяться до слез. И будут правы.

Эмблемой Кацуки оказалась цветущая вишневая ветвь – она была вышита на груди его простого темно-синего камзола. Усилием воли Виктор отвел взгляд от темно-синей маски, за которой скрывались самые очаровательные в мире глаза, и улыбнулся. Кажется, в этом году перед ним поставлено две цели – завоевать очередной чемпионский титул и… сердце своего сбежавшего юноши. Своего Юри Кацуки. Теперь он хотя бы знал его имя.


End file.
